starks party
by xlunaspirtx
Summary: Peter is being announced as heir to Stark industries at a fancy stark party... but somehow flash got tickets.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c6295767f4c5e8d42c1e336c0605c375""Hey Penis!" Flash called from across the classroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7479165fe6a537af6b8aa947a9a42fde"Peter groaned and placed his head in his hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e4604d4700feaceaec70235b9a5efc38""What are you doing tonight Penis?" Flash taunted, "I bet it's not as great as what I'm doing!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="11cf478741c4ed83a049060ae0bb39b8"The spider turned, knowing exactly what the bully wanted him to say, "what are you doing tonight Flash?" He asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="94edfc4ef73d66c2275489db61dadd5f""I'm going to Tony Stark's party, I'll be there firsthand when he announces his heir. Suck it!" The footballer called./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6c418f521b92895929480012d8037cc3""Nice." Peter resumed his previous position of his head in his hands, this time he was freaking out just a little though. He was gonna be at that party. He would be more than just an attendee however./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="beb648b35476bc99237dfa54eab248fd"Later that night Peter sat in his room in the Avengers compound, looking through his tux options with his boyfriend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="af81dd333b607e26b4153e1e42a6c652""I like the red one," His boyfriend said, "it's like me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="198bc317193d1a497df3071ba9c8b44b""I don't want to steal the show with a cool tux, what about just the black one?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a69d8ae1df30e44a1f77469850179781""That Flash kid will definitely be trying to steal the show with his tux, why not try a bit?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6dbd776ab7d55b5081f531cfb7619481""I'd look good in a classic black tux, don't you think?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cf2a4bcce40cc55db5308a70a282ed37""Yes you would baby boy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ca9f7724c84b1e197e46508f10f9b06d""Thanks." Peter felt a small heat (hehehehe) creep into his cheeks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f40fa92650b9eba45752563fd6b20ab1""You're so cute when you blush."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="41a03c8c47539ea8717c23b5de2d3926""Thanks Johnny."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="687eed1049b4c50a7736a23d04fd8a78""Peter! You need to choose the tux, stop flirting!" Tony's voice came over the intercom, and the two boys burst out in laughter, before Johnny caught Peters lips in a sweet kiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="db39a46c5fdcb7012064103e5d05d2c8""Cut it out loverboys, I said pick a suit." Tony's laughter came over the intercom yet again. "That's my son Storm." (If you haven't picked it up yet this is Spideytorch. Don't judge. Pretty sure they're similar ages anyways.)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d936398b8ae833cef00c02cc44e3731c"Peter glanced down at the pad, selecting the black suit, with the fiery tie because he loved his boyfriend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c6727e56c0d631f21e420b67a6f397a1"Johnny left to get ready himself with Reed and Susan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cbd1aa632000c73048d8bf0dfc4cca91"Tony and Peter were in Tony's closet, Tony was teaching Peter to tie a tie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4674493c84c40ec9b61858c0b5c53b70""Finally you slip this through."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a3cd9bc8610a4f3ca0bef3e9cc229f28"Peter slipped the long part of the tie through the hole and pulled, successfully tying his tie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f04b6b5d7b8559a8cfe0a9f2172f2e71""Yay!" He celebrated, and Tony made sure Friday was recording the adorable moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4224a06e37a7cacc788ee738098c94cb""Are you ready for accessories?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4768b9491484c51dcf2f6656a02e4e8c""But I thought I was done."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="91d04379d6c92c62c21b5a2882a0c718""I'm a billionaire, you have your cuff links, and your tie, but you need to do hair, and cologne. Plus I'm Tony Stark. I'm famous for my watches, you're not going to your first Stark party without one."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e1fa801c1e51b29f4d57e577f28d1b14"Peter gasped as Tony opened his drawer of watches and selected two shiny Rolexes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c8262c3253addf6075fd4c718b99c916""Mr. Stark!" Peter looked shocked, "I'm pretty sure that costs more than my apartment!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bd67b8c1839c53b890c489799f88ac7e""Of course. I'm a billionaire, remember?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f7506c2e5142cecfa62eb5c12f2c6863"Peter still looked awestruck as Tony attached a shiny gold Rolex to his wrist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="31d5b36188f916448678ca99b23d99f4""Now for cologne." Tony selected two expensive colognes and sprayed each of them with a different one. (You can tell I know about rich people cologne. Or their stuff in general)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="30c8b617fd51dda4a6dc2f084bcf8412"Tony combed his hair into his signature style, and Peters to match./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="94d9b0055cb9b5c60ebc3da5dbbc1b69"The two boys headed down and met the rest of the team./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="616e6109aed7cdf97543d4178735045f"Natasha was in a black skater dress, and the like top part like above the chest was black lace. She paired it with ankle length black combat boots and black nails with widow symbols on the ring finger. She had her hair done in a braid crown as well. She looked stunning, and in true Nat fashion was wearing something she could 10/10 fight in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b86d0ccc175400fcb8565c2e5b23fc3c"Wanda was wearing a tight black pencil dress as opposed to her normal black dress. She paired it with her iconic jacket, and her hair was done in two Dutch braids down her backs. She was wearing knee length leather boots, and her normal necklace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a2394137aea49dd354ef183f64e8b95a"Steve and Bucky were in matching deep blue suits, however where Steve had a red tie, Bucky's was black. Bucky has his long hair tied back in a low ponytail./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="de29b5d8f6f411faed3c3685bcc66bb9"Loki was in the black suit he wore in Ragnarok./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bf7f9b6c5b0ef57909d67673c58ee9f9"Thor was in a deep red suit, and a light blue tie, because he has no style sense some times./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6e778209c768ecbf4de2fb63446ae0a6"Clint was in a deep purple suit to match his superhero costume, with a black shirt and a silver tie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0bec1f58136334860c3a58a0ded933d4"Banner was in a dark green suit with a black tie/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="40426d6bc8e368f2823b376bf459d101"Sam was in a dark, dark red suit with a gray tie to match his costume. He had redwing perched on his shoulder as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="504d76bd525ec306ad475fb7ebbc445f"Tchalla was wearing that Wakanda outfit he wore in the movie. It has like white trimming, and it's kinda a black suit. Not sure how to describe it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="05fe56ecaec1b48b5847172e8d88b6c5"Shuri was rocking a white dress with one shoulder and a gorgeous belt. Similar to a Greek chiton, however she paired it with a pair of combat boots similar to Nats. She wore a pair of earrings that allowed her to talk with Peter throughout the party./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="20abdc6a5067b6b7da8438d58a61046f"Peter was wearing a similar pair, however his were disguised as gold earrings. He had small gold hoops, and a rod across his cartilage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b5ccce6cd0230458b8a16a6f46d29e41""Ok?" Tony asked team./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5792157845623d5031cb909562f6f78b""Let's do this." They replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1d35596e2290723707d9ff36cf5ced64"Everyone entered the party from the Avengers entrance, Peter and Shuri however, not wishing to gain attention, raced around and entered from the front./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="56d013a4f970f53faa632f0a00e51782"Peter upon entry could instantly see Flashes suit, he was wearing a gold metallic suit with a black bow tie. Clearly trying to be the star of the party, and capture the attention of an Avenger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c7fdbd49e954c18ffb7477a9a98bc803"Shuri and Peter raced straight to the snacks upon entry, and ran straight into Tony and Tchalla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="533b3622cb65f17c39e476d3f2ecd9c4""Hey guys, slow it down." Tony chided, "This is a classy party." (Sorry if this sucks, I haven't slept well in days, and I'm up late again woop woop!)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ac9ef965adc2c7d1e262781072670c73""Sorry dad." Peter glanced down, fiddling with his web shaped cuff links./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0f9e9bffeb5369d471f6aeb894696c4f""Omg it's Johnny Storm!" Flash's voice cut through the crowd./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3cf09131bff18c86ddc0cfeb640216e6""I hate that kid." Tony muttered, "but I have to invite him because his dad is helpful to the company or whatever. If Pepper wasn't in charge of me, he wouldn't be here. But alas, I have a badass wife."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2f91bfc325ab673c41bdb8ecaf599d48"Peter raced over to his boyfriend, pecking him on the cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="862df884046378f2a2b6758f0f0c2e3d"Johnny decided to go with a black suit, and a red tie, matching Peter. The only difference between the two was the cuff links, instead of Peters web shapes, Johnny had smart flame shapes with gold bronze and copper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="87038a7be909adf89db74384da7fcfe4"When Peter rushed over to his boyfriend he failed to see the crowd forming around the slight celebrity./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c12a07b56c5fbb37c7f5f9da8129be10""Hey baby!" Johnny laughed in shock at Peters attack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fcadd6ee0565d839e073679290fa9673""Hi Johnny." Peter smiled at his boyfriend, snaking an arm around his waist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0cd94aa1203717c7f9a2eac4806820e8"Flash stood in shock. The JOHNNY STORM was talking to someone, other than him in the show stopping suit. He made his way over, and announced himself to the hero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="08de5e15e72db7f77d950527724bff29""Hi. I'm Eugene Thompson, son of Herbert Thompson, a board member on Tony Stark's board of shareholders." Flash practiced the fancy introduction his father had taught him, in hopes that he would make powerful allies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="57f68640039e8c9866bcaf76e29d354d""I'm Johnny Storm." Johnny replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="42f007c3c74a4b204c2583aae744d226""And may I ask who this is?" Flash questioned, gesturing to Peter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9cd1a5f767ac846684e60f08bcaf022a""Wow you got manners." Peter mumbled, but Flash didn't seem to notice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5eae8fa4ca8bb01d4857dcbf61e471c2""Oh, this is my boyfriend." Johnny pushes Peter out of his side, and into the light of the party./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a5d41dfdabf9ea1d6e48691c186ef38c""Senses, Johnny?" Peter asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bbf3849dbf80f14bb4c8ace0e015aa2b""Sorry baby. But this boy here wants to meet you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7014e335b4d5dea6c5531d01809f99c6"Peter glanced over, the two classmates eyes widening as they took in who was there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="757a3dce8f19eecdde1892c89b6a5298""You weren't kidding about the party?" Peter said, shock written all over his face, "I can't Johnny, I'm going to find Shuri, I think I have my speech in a little bit too. So I'll have to find dad about that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="521b62ec706adeb13148eb55fe5793c3""I spent so long getting his dad to warm up to me, and I'm still not sure he likes me. Almost got kicked out of his tower today." Johnny muttered as he walked away from Flash to find Susan and Reed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2673bf15227d69719f47db49702de68a"Peter wove his way through the crowd and quickly found his father. "Dad," He smiled, "I'm so scared."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bb9302660b0eaf1fb9f611194a8c1611""Don't be. You'll be perfect, and if you get nervous, just try to find me, or Shuri or someone in the crowd. Johnny will be in the from with the rest of us."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="058f4beaf3203fd235823812e972dcd4""Fri, it's time." Peter whispered, before rushing off behind Tony./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9f8f48b532ad7ec89d337c0cfb14c54c""Hello everyone." Friday's humanoid voice rang through the room, "I hope you have all been enjoying yourselves. Now, there are seats set up, and you all should have been given a number upon entry. Please find your seat with that number. I will be here in case anyone has forgotten."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b3ec4f2f323ee6765288d0df5780f31f"Peter stood behind the curtain as everyone became seated and Tony walked out onto the stage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f920985d6d1d87e5e829c7137814ccd9""Hello all of you, and welcome to my party! Now I know most Stark parties don't have this organized sitting around and boring speeches, and I promise we'll get to the fun stuff." Tony chuckled, and the crowd followed suit. "But I'm not the only reason you're here tonight is it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9606dac572a690305171ef2d8ea8c6b6"Flash glanced around the room, scanning for Parker. Where did he come from? Where did he go? (Where did he come from, cotton eyed joe. I'll stop now). But Peter had seemingly disappeared from the room. Meh, he got to sit next to Johnny Storm!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eb2f611f3073e96f869335cca624985c""We're here tonight to introduce my new heir. Your only hint... whatever the Avengers spill when up here. Now first up we have... The Black Widow!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e05fcffec1ac5b7ce7124d8a0e2300b6"Nat stepped up to the podium, her death glare silencing anyone who dared to whistle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="56e1842560f6f9d2e098903febcfb3f4""Hello. I'm Natasha Romanoff, and I've known him since Tony has. Even though he's not Tony's biological son, the two have taken on a father son relationship stronger than many others I've witnessed. This boy is one of the smartest I've ever met, and he never fails to amaze me. Even when I'm at my lows, and I punch everything in sight, he stays there right next to me, until I feel better. He's the most loyal person I know, and I don't think there would be anyone more worthy of running this company." Natasha stepped down, and Wanda walked up to the stage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5e93eddede28a30427923663f84bfe60""Hey guys, I'm Wanda Maximoff, but many know me as the Scarlet Witch. I haven't been here for a while now, but when he arrived, he was nothing but kind to everyone, and he didn't treat me like the baby. Probably because he was the baby," That earned a few giggles from the crowd, "I've watched him juggle learning to run a billion dollar company, high school, bullies, and dealing with what comes from living in a house full of bored superheros. He is crazy smart, and I love having him around." Wanda came down, and up went Clint./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c1d2a3cba2ccdcd932a9411e7cf92cca""Hey guys. I'm Clint Barton, but I'm also Hawkeye. Most of you know that I hope. Anyways, I love having this kid around, and he's so much fun during Avengers prank wars, paintball, and all the in betweens. I want to thank this kid, and wish him luck living a life in the public eye."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="31f67e50c619a3bd37f763df8bf376b6""Hey guys, I'm Captain America" (PDSA voice fyi) "I'm here to congratulate this wonderful boy on his way to running an billion dollar company. He's a brilliant boy, and he helped me set up the swear jar. Together we donate the money we get from the swear jar to charities everywhere. We mostly donate them to orphanages, because they are so important to who this kid is."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0cb68e49f02bd5a55499779eb619ddc3""I'm Bucky Barnes. Some people hate me. This kid didn't look at the scary soldier however, he looked at the man behind it; for that I will forever be grateful. I'm not one to give praise, but this kid deserves it. He's the sweetest boy I've ever met, and I will be so happy to see him take this on."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9646a84fae82044dedc298bfced1c04e""I'm Bruce Banner, I'm also the hulk. Peter is one of the smartest people I have ever met. When I first met him, I thought he was going to faint. I smiled, assuming this kid was a hulk fan, but what he said instead was one of my favorite things, he said and I quote 'OMG YOU'RE BRUCE BANNER! I'M A HUGE FAN OF YOUR WORK IN QUANTUM PHYSICS! I LOVE YOUR BOOKS!' now, not only was I shocked that he was a fan of the scientist instead of the big guy, I was also shocked that he understood my books. So I know he has the smarts to run this company. He'll do a wonderful job."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="20cc466a861bb90bf74d26366fd5e0ed"Vision didn't go up, but now it was time for Pepper and Tony to get up again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="41e9d6bca3fb1ca79e203a566d7fe1e8""This kid is amazing!" Tony began./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f7eb454e49f44e15d0aa0c8c733efff9""He is a wonderful boy, who has his life in order, much better than Tony over here. I love him though. He's a wonderful kid, and is more than capable of this. We've kept him out of the public eye for long enough, and it's time that we finally let the rest of the world know about him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="57919b121bd9a70a7d69f781b9a5d013""Pepper took the words right out of my mouth, your newest Stark Industries heir is in the crowd right now. And he better feel flattered."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="96e380b2a088be960126c54c07e56edf""So can you please get up here?" Pepper finished./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6fcae01909ff0bb8d40c71fa5a75b814"At that time Peter stood up, and Flash did as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="99919dc8bfbb971bec902a9c0ee29a71"They both headed up to the stage, but Peter was let up, and Flash was shoved all the way back to his seat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="df327f446a50559ba4c80fef5a52443d""Without further ado... Peter Stark!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="18b7f5f2b64ef71b2d132c5b167afb6b"Flash, who hadn't seen the boy who was allowed up, shot up out of his seat. Shocked. He sat back down with a glare from Natasha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8753ca8b2026ddaef488f5a53f9fa0c6""Hey..." Peter played with his web shaped cuff links, "I'm Peter Stark, known to the world as Peter Parker. I'm here to announce myself as the heir of Stark Industries, and newly adopted son of Tony Stark. When I was very little my parents both died in a plane crash. I was raised for the most part by my Aunt May and Uncle Ben until a few years ago my Uncle Ben was shot, and he died in my arms. My Aunt May was hit by a car a few months ago. To keep me out of the foster system Tony, whom I had known for a year then as his personal intern adopted me as his son. I'm here to accept this, and honor my family. There's one other thing I would like to share now, if I can?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="81df6c69b72751884d09c3c438cb1566"Peter looked to Tony, and the older man nodded his head in approval./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d2aae96d2d2c39c19e25680c012a220e""A few years ago I have assumed the role of the Vigilante/ Avenger Spider-Man." The crowd around him gasped, "I know it's shocking. In school I was the nerd who got bullied and tripped over his own feet. I'm not going to lie guys, I am a nerd, and Spider-Man is secretly super clumsy. I got my powers from a radioactive spider bite, but the webs are synthetic. I actually used to mix them in my high school chem lab."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="71022e812caa778ec6840434088af4b4"Peter stepped away, and allowed the initial shock to fade off, before taking a step back towards the mike./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="10554f7f87878378964943d19f007eb3""Hey guys, do you guys want to ask me any questions?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e5c75b2f5687f8bffc61838758e26058"A flurry of hands shot up into the air, and Peter began surveying the crowd./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="061ea1e89801c022440d0608e347be6d""You, there is the red suit." Peter pointed to a man in the middle of the crowd./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0e6c73b42ece87b699983a9a0ec78516""Why did you choose to reveal yourself the Friday before Christmas?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="15694c88999410bffc44c5ad6389f97a""Uhhh. Well I guess it was accidental, but I'm excited to celebrate with the team. Next?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a31dea0e99293f5208a1bb7934a011af"Peter surveyed the crowd before choosing on another man, this time wearing a navy suit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d27d68a533fd1fee2d488a0a2e932cd0""Are you still in school kid?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0865d34808b6e93b20087f252625ed9f""Yeah, I'm a senior in high school, and I hope to go to MIT this coming year. Next?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bed43cc1790c4b0400bfc6305cfbfdb6"Peters eyes swept each row, before deciding on a kid in a show stopping suit in the front row./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a58f6d3cb983ad589554f6f7ff6a89cd""What!?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ddf517a965525a16065e1d878fdac78e""Well I'm not sure how to answer that question." Peter studied the kid further, before recognizing him as his childhood bully, "oh, hey Eugene. Yeah, I'm heir to Stark industries, but that's kinda why you're here. I'm also Spider-Man if that's what you're wondering."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e6ccd07a3b9667e218b839903c10489e"Peter took a breath, before continuing, "I'm going now, but if anyone has any questions, come see me after this." With that Peter stepped off the stage, and over to the team./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="371e3a7b92a5712efef761ee6d32de9b"Everyone dispersed, and Peter rushed up to the penthouse. The adrenaline wore off, and he collapsed face first on the bed."Hey Penis!" Flash called from across the classroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7479165fe6a537af6b8aa947a9a42fde"Peter groaned and placed his head in his hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e4604d4700feaceaec70235b9a5efc38""What are you doing tonight Penis?" Flash taunted, "I bet it's not as great as what I'm doing!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="11cf478741c4ed83a049060ae0bb39b8"The spider turned, knowing exactly what the bully wanted him to say, "what are you doing tonight Flash?" He asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="94edfc4ef73d66c2275489db61dadd5f""I'm going to Tony Stark's party, I'll be there firsthand when he announces his heir. Suck it!" The footballer called./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6c418f521b92895929480012d8037cc3""Nice." Peter resumed his previous position of his head in his hands, this time he was freaking out just a little though. He was gonna be at that party. He would be more than just an attendee however./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="beb648b35476bc99237dfa54eab248fd"Later that night Peter sat in his room in the Avengers compound, looking through his tux options with his boyfriend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="af81dd333b607e26b4153e1e42a6c652""I like the red one," His boyfriend said, "it's like me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="198bc317193d1a497df3071ba9c8b44b""I don't want to steal the show with a cool tux, what about just the black one?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a69d8ae1df30e44a1f77469850179781""That Flash kid will definitely be trying to steal the show with his tux, why not try a bit?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6dbd776ab7d55b5081f531cfb7619481""I'd look good in a classic black tux, don't you think?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cf2a4bcce40cc55db5308a70a282ed37""Yes you would baby boy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ca9f7724c84b1e197e46508f10f9b06d""Thanks." Peter felt a small heat (hehehehe) creep into his cheeks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f40fa92650b9eba45752563fd6b20ab1""You're so cute when you blush."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="41a03c8c47539ea8717c23b5de2d3926""Thanks Johnny."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="687eed1049b4c50a7736a23d04fd8a78""Peter! You need to choose the tux, stop flirting!" Tony's voice came over the intercom, and the two boys burst out in laughter, before Johnny caught Peters lips in a sweet kiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="db39a46c5fdcb7012064103e5d05d2c8""Cut it out loverboys, I said pick a suit." Tony's laughter came over the intercom yet again. "That's my son Storm." (If you haven't picked it up yet this is Spideytorch. Don't judge. Pretty sure they're similar ages anyways.)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d936398b8ae833cef00c02cc44e3731c"Peter glanced down at the pad, selecting the black suit, with the fiery tie because he loved his boyfriend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c6727e56c0d631f21e420b67a6f397a1"Johnny left to get ready himself with Reed and Susan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cbd1aa632000c73048d8bf0dfc4cca91"Tony and Peter were in Tony's closet, Tony was teaching Peter to tie a tie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4674493c84c40ec9b61858c0b5c53b70""Finally you slip this through."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a3cd9bc8610a4f3ca0bef3e9cc229f28"Peter slipped the long part of the tie through the hole and pulled, successfully tying his tie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f04b6b5d7b8559a8cfe0a9f2172f2e71""Yay!" He celebrated, and Tony made sure Friday was recording the adorable moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4224a06e37a7cacc788ee738098c94cb""Are you ready for accessories?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4768b9491484c51dcf2f6656a02e4e8c""But I thought I was done."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="91d04379d6c92c62c21b5a2882a0c718""I'm a billionaire, you have your cuff links, and your tie, but you need to do hair, and cologne. Plus I'm Tony Stark. I'm famous for my watches, you're not going to your first Stark party without one."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e1fa801c1e51b29f4d57e577f28d1b14"Peter gasped as Tony opened his drawer of watches and selected two shiny Rolexes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c8262c3253addf6075fd4c718b99c916""Mr. Stark!" Peter looked shocked, "I'm pretty sure that costs more than my apartment!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bd67b8c1839c53b890c489799f88ac7e""Of course. I'm a billionaire, remember?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f7506c2e5142cecfa62eb5c12f2c6863"Peter still looked awestruck as Tony attached a shiny gold Rolex to his wrist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="31d5b36188f916448678ca99b23d99f4""Now for cologne." Tony selected two expensive colognes and sprayed each of them with a different one. (You can tell I know about rich people cologne. Or their stuff in general)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="30c8b617fd51dda4a6dc2f084bcf8412"Tony combed his hair into his signature style, and Peters to match./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="94d9b0055cb9b5c60ebc3da5dbbc1b69"The two boys headed down and met the rest of the team./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="616e6109aed7cdf97543d4178735045f"Natasha was in a black skater dress, and the like top part like above the chest was black lace. She paired it with ankle length black combat boots and black nails with widow symbols on the ring finger. She had her hair done in a braid crown as well. She looked stunning, and in true Nat fashion was wearing something she could 10/10 fight in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b86d0ccc175400fcb8565c2e5b23fc3c"Wanda was wearing a tight black pencil dress as opposed to her normal black dress. She paired it with her iconic jacket, and her hair was done in two Dutch braids down her backs. She was wearing knee length leather boots, and her normal necklace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a2394137aea49dd354ef183f64e8b95a"Steve and Bucky were in matching deep blue suits, however where Steve had a red tie, Bucky's was black. Bucky has his long hair tied back in a low ponytail./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="de29b5d8f6f411faed3c3685bcc66bb9"Loki was in the black suit he wore in Ragnarok./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bf7f9b6c5b0ef57909d67673c58ee9f9"Thor was in a deep red suit, and a light blue tie, because he has no style sense some times./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6e778209c768ecbf4de2fb63446ae0a6"Clint was in a deep purple suit to match his superhero costume, with a black shirt and a silver tie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0bec1f58136334860c3a58a0ded933d4"Banner was in a dark green suit with a black tie/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="40426d6bc8e368f2823b376bf459d101"Sam was in a dark, dark red suit with a gray tie to match his costume. He had redwing perched on his shoulder as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="504d76bd525ec306ad475fb7ebbc445f"Tchalla was wearing that Wakanda outfit he wore in the movie. It has like white trimming, and it's kinda a black suit. Not sure how to describe it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="05fe56ecaec1b48b5847172e8d88b6c5"Shuri was rocking a white dress with one shoulder and a gorgeous belt. Similar to a Greek chiton, however she paired it with a pair of combat boots similar to Nats. She wore a pair of earrings that allowed her to talk with Peter throughout the party./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="20abdc6a5067b6b7da8438d58a61046f"Peter was wearing a similar pair, however his were disguised as gold earrings. He had small gold hoops, and a rod across his cartilage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b5ccce6cd0230458b8a16a6f46d29e41""Ok?" Tony asked team./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5792157845623d5031cb909562f6f78b""Let's do this." They replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1d35596e2290723707d9ff36cf5ced64"Everyone entered the party from the Avengers entrance, Peter and Shuri however, not wishing to gain attention, raced around and entered from the front./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="56d013a4f970f53faa632f0a00e51782"Peter upon entry could instantly see Flashes suit, he was wearing a gold metallic suit with a black bow tie. Clearly trying to be the star of the party, and capture the attention of an Avenger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c7fdbd49e954c18ffb7477a9a98bc803"Shuri and Peter raced straight to the snacks upon entry, and ran straight into Tony and Tchalla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="533b3622cb65f17c39e476d3f2ecd9c4""Hey guys, slow it down." Tony chided, "This is a classy party." (Sorry if this sucks, I haven't slept well in days, and I'm up late again woop woop!)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ac9ef965adc2c7d1e262781072670c73""Sorry dad." Peter glanced down, fiddling with his web shaped cuff links./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0f9e9bffeb5369d471f6aeb894696c4f""Omg it's Johnny Storm!" Flash's voice cut through the crowd./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3cf09131bff18c86ddc0cfeb640216e6""I hate that kid." Tony muttered, "but I have to invite him because his dad is helpful to the company or whatever. If Pepper wasn't in charge of me, he wouldn't be here. But alas, I have a badass wife."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2f91bfc325ab673c41bdb8ecaf599d48"Peter raced over to his boyfriend, pecking him on the cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="862df884046378f2a2b6758f0f0c2e3d"Johnny decided to go with a black suit, and a red tie, matching Peter. The only difference between the two was the cuff links, instead of Peters web shapes, Johnny had smart flame shapes with gold bronze and copper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="87038a7be909adf89db74384da7fcfe4"When Peter rushed over to his boyfriend he failed to see the crowd forming around the slight celebrity./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c12a07b56c5fbb37c7f5f9da8129be10""Hey baby!" Johnny laughed in shock at Peters attack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fcadd6ee0565d839e073679290fa9673""Hi Johnny." Peter smiled at his boyfriend, snaking an arm around his waist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0cd94aa1203717c7f9a2eac4806820e8"Flash stood in shock. The JOHNNY STORM was talking to someone, other than him in the show stopping suit. He made his way over, and announced himself to the hero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="08de5e15e72db7f77d950527724bff29""Hi. I'm Eugene Thompson, son of Herbert Thompson, a board member on Tony Stark's board of shareholders." Flash practiced the fancy introduction his father had taught him, in hopes that he would make powerful allies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="57f68640039e8c9866bcaf76e29d354d""I'm Johnny Storm." Johnny replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="42f007c3c74a4b204c2583aae744d226""And may I ask who this is?" Flash questioned, gesturing to Peter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9cd1a5f767ac846684e60f08bcaf022a""Wow you got manners." Peter mumbled, but Flash didn't seem to notice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5eae8fa4ca8bb01d4857dcbf61e471c2""Oh, this is my boyfriend." Johnny pushes Peter out of his side, and into the light of the party./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a5d41dfdabf9ea1d6e48691c186ef38c""Senses, Johnny?" Peter asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bbf3849dbf80f14bb4c8ace0e015aa2b""Sorry baby. But this boy here wants to meet you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7014e335b4d5dea6c5531d01809f99c6"Peter glanced over, the two classmates eyes widening as they took in who was there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="757a3dce8f19eecdde1892c89b6a5298""You weren't kidding about the party?" Peter said, shock written all over his face, "I can't Johnny, I'm going to find Shuri, I think I have my speech in a little bit too. So I'll have to find dad about that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="521b62ec706adeb13148eb55fe5793c3""I spent so long getting his dad to warm up to me, and I'm still not sure he likes me. Almost got kicked out of his tower today." Johnny muttered as he walked away from Flash to find Susan and Reed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2673bf15227d69719f47db49702de68a"Peter wove his way through the crowd and quickly found his father. "Dad," He smiled, "I'm so scared."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bb9302660b0eaf1fb9f611194a8c1611""Don't be. You'll be perfect, and if you get nervous, just try to find me, or Shuri or someone in the crowd. Johnny will be in the from with the rest of us."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="058f4beaf3203fd235823812e972dcd4""Fri, it's time." Peter whispered, before rushing off behind Tony./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9f8f48b532ad7ec89d337c0cfb14c54c""Hello everyone." Friday's humanoid voice rang through the room, "I hope you have all been enjoying yourselves. Now, there are seats set up, and you all should have been given a number upon entry. Please find your seat with that number. I will be here in case anyone has forgotten."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b3ec4f2f323ee6765288d0df5780f31f"Peter stood behind the curtain as everyone became seated and Tony walked out onto the stage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f920985d6d1d87e5e829c7137814ccd9""Hello all of you, and welcome to my party! Now I know most Stark parties don't have this organized sitting around and boring speeches, and I promise we'll get to the fun stuff." Tony chuckled, and the crowd followed suit. "But I'm not the only reason you're here tonight is it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9606dac572a690305171ef2d8ea8c6b6"Flash glanced around the room, scanning for Parker. Where did he come from? Where did he go? (Where did he come from, cotton eyed joe. I'll stop now). But Peter had seemingly disappeared from the room. Meh, he got to sit next to Johnny Storm!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eb2f611f3073e96f869335cca624985c""We're here tonight to introduce my new heir. Your only hint... whatever the Avengers spill when up here. Now first up we have... The Black Widow!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e05fcffec1ac5b7ce7124d8a0e2300b6"Nat stepped up to the podium, her death glare silencing anyone who dared to whistle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="56e1842560f6f9d2e098903febcfb3f4""Hello. I'm Natasha Romanoff, and I've known him since Tony has. Even though he's not Tony's biological son, the two have taken on a father son relationship stronger than many others I've witnessed. This boy is one of the smartest I've ever met, and he never fails to amaze me. Even when I'm at my lows, and I punch everything in sight, he stays there right next to me, until I feel better. He's the most loyal person I know, and I don't think there would be anyone more worthy of running this company." Natasha stepped down, and Wanda walked up to the stage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5e93eddede28a30427923663f84bfe60""Hey guys, I'm Wanda Maximoff, but many know me as the Scarlet Witch. I haven't been here for a while now, but when he arrived, he was nothing but kind to everyone, and he didn't treat me like the baby. Probably because he was the baby," That earned a few giggles from the crowd, "I've watched him juggle learning to run a billion dollar company, high school, bullies, and dealing with what comes from living in a house full of bored superheros. He is crazy smart, and I love having him around." Wanda came down, and up went Clint./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c1d2a3cba2ccdcd932a9411e7cf92cca""Hey guys. I'm Clint Barton, but I'm also Hawkeye. Most of you know that I hope. Anyways, I love having this kid around, and he's so much fun during Avengers prank wars, paintball, and all the in betweens. I want to thank this kid, and wish him luck living a life in the public eye."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="31f67e50c619a3bd37f763df8bf376b6""Hey guys, I'm Captain America" (PDSA voice fyi) "I'm here to congratulate this wonderful boy on his way to running an billion dollar company. He's a brilliant boy, and he helped me set up the swear jar. Together we donate the money we get from the swear jar to charities everywhere. We mostly donate them to orphanages, because they are so important to who this kid is."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0cb68e49f02bd5a55499779eb619ddc3""I'm Bucky Barnes. Some people hate me. This kid didn't look at the scary soldier however, he looked at the man behind it; for that I will forever be grateful. I'm not one to give praise, but this kid deserves it. He's the sweetest boy I've ever met, and I will be so happy to see him take this on."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9646a84fae82044dedc298bfced1c04e""I'm Bruce Banner, I'm also the hulk. Peter is one of the smartest people I have ever met. When I first met him, I thought he was going to faint. I smiled, assuming this kid was a hulk fan, but what he said instead was one of my favorite things, he said and I quote 'OMG YOU'RE BRUCE BANNER! I'M A HUGE FAN OF YOUR WORK IN QUANTUM PHYSICS! I LOVE YOUR BOOKS!' now, not only was I shocked that he was a fan of the scientist instead of the big guy, I was also shocked that he understood my books. So I know he has the smarts to run this company. He'll do a wonderful job."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="20cc466a861bb90bf74d26366fd5e0ed"Vision didn't go up, but now it was time for Pepper and Tony to get up again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="41e9d6bca3fb1ca79e203a566d7fe1e8""This kid is amazing!" Tony began./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f7eb454e49f44e15d0aa0c8c733efff9""He is a wonderful boy, who has his life in order, much better than Tony over here. I love him though. He's a wonderful kid, and is more than capable of this. We've kept him out of the public eye for long enough, and it's time that we finally let the rest of the world know about him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="57919b121bd9a70a7d69f781b9a5d013""Pepper took the words right out of my mouth, your newest Stark Industries heir is in the crowd right now. And he better feel flattered."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="96e380b2a088be960126c54c07e56edf""So can you please get up here?" Pepper finished./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6fcae01909ff0bb8d40c71fa5a75b814"At that time Peter stood up, and Flash did as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="99919dc8bfbb971bec902a9c0ee29a71"They both headed up to the stage, but Peter was let up, and Flash was shoved all the way back to his seat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="df327f446a50559ba4c80fef5a52443d""Without further ado... Peter Stark!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="18b7f5f2b64ef71b2d132c5b167afb6b"Flash, who hadn't seen the boy who was allowed up, shot up out of his seat. Shocked. He sat back down with a glare from Natasha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8753ca8b2026ddaef488f5a53f9fa0c6""Hey..." Peter played with his web shaped cuff links, "I'm Peter Stark, known to the world as Peter Parker. I'm here to announce myself as the heir of Stark Industries, and newly adopted son of Tony Stark. When I was very little my parents both died in a plane crash. I was raised for the most part by my Aunt May and Uncle Ben until a few years ago my Uncle Ben was shot, and he died in my arms. My Aunt May was hit by a car a few months ago. To keep me out of the foster system Tony, whom I had known for a year then as his personal intern adopted me as his son. I'm here to accept this, and honor my family. There's one other thing I would like to share now, if I can?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="81df6c69b72751884d09c3c438cb1566"Peter looked to Tony, and the older man nodded his head in approval./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d2aae96d2d2c39c19e25680c012a220e""A few years ago I have assumed the role of the Vigilante/ Avenger Spider-Man." The crowd around him gasped, "I know it's shocking. In school I was the nerd who got bullied and tripped over his own feet. I'm not going to lie guys, I am a nerd, and Spider-Man is secretly super clumsy. I got my powers from a radioactive spider bite, but the webs are synthetic. I actually used to mix them in my high school chem lab."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="71022e812caa778ec6840434088af4b4"Peter stepped away, and allowed the initial shock to fade off, before taking a step back towards the mike./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="10554f7f87878378964943d19f007eb3""Hey guys, do you guys want to ask me any questions?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e5c75b2f5687f8bffc61838758e26058"A flurry of hands shot up into the air, and Peter began surveying the crowd./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="061ea1e89801c022440d0608e347be6d""You, there is the red suit." Peter pointed to a man in the middle of the crowd./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0e6c73b42ece87b699983a9a0ec78516""Why did you choose to reveal yourself the Friday before Christmas?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="15694c88999410bffc44c5ad6389f97a""Uhhh. Well I guess it was accidental, but I'm excited to celebrate with the team. Next?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a31dea0e99293f5208a1bb7934a011af"Peter surveyed the crowd before choosing on another man, this time wearing a navy suit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d27d68a533fd1fee2d488a0a2e932cd0""Are you still in school kid?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0865d34808b6e93b20087f252625ed9f""Yeah, I'm a senior in high school, and I hope to go to MIT this coming year. Next?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bed43cc1790c4b0400bfc6305cfbfdb6"Peters eyes swept each row, before deciding on a kid in a show stopping suit in the front row./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a58f6d3cb983ad589554f6f7ff6a89cd""What!?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ddf517a965525a16065e1d878fdac78e""Well I'm not sure how to answer that question." Peter studied the kid further, before recognizing him as his childhood bully, "oh, hey Eugene. Yeah, I'm heir to Stark industries, but that's kinda why you're here. I'm also Spider-Man if that's what you're wondering."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e6ccd07a3b9667e218b839903c10489e"Peter took a breath, before continuing, "I'm going now, but if anyone has any questions, come see me after this." With that Peter stepped off the stage, and over to the team./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="371e3a7b92a5712efef761ee6d32de9b"Everyone dispersed, and Peter rushed up to the penthouse. The adrenaline wore off, and he collapsed face first on the bed./p 


End file.
